


disney world with the gf

by booboolius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: In which Sombra and Lena are waiting in a line at Disney World





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robiland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robiland/gifts).



> a lil sombracer for my good friend angie fern
> 
> i didnt think this'd be as long as it is but i got really into it. also sorry if they're a bit ooc

“Achoo!” Sobra sneezed into her elbow, nearly dropping her custom matte indigo iPhone 7s in the process. Even after nearly half an hour of brushing the filthy animal fur—from the the Affection Section that Lena had insisted they visit—off of her intricate outfit, she was still sneezing.

Almost instantly, Lena replied, “God bless you!” She was covered from head to toe in Disney-esque memorabilia. She had a mostly-empty Walt Disney World backpack slung over her shoulder. Her spiky anime protag hair stuck out awkwardly beneath her denim Mickey Mouse ears (Sombra had a pair too but she refused to wear it until later in the evening so no one could recognize her, so for now it resided in Lena’s backpack). Dozens of assorted symbols and cartoon characters had been painted on her face by several different face painters. Sombra could hardly even look at her without laughing.

The urge to sneeze came and went once more, and Sombra nodded in thanks. A group of what felt like one hundred screaming teens and adults crowded before and behind the pair, forcing them to stand closer together than Sombra would’ve necessarily preferred. What’s worse, she had a slight headache and the Excedrin had yet to kick in. Brushing off her practically clean coat once more, she murmured, “Fucking shit—”

“Ya feelin’ alright, love?” Lena yelled surprisingly loud, earning a few looks from other Disney World attendees. Then, she leaned in, Mickey Mouse ears lightly grazing her girlfriend’s tuft of hair, and whispered, “Ya gotta stop swearing around all these kids.”

Sombra rolled her eyes, then whispered back, “These ain’t kids, Lena, and I’m almost certain they’ve heard ‘fuck’ and ‘shit’ before.” Her eyes swept across the seemingly endless line of Disney-goers before them. So seldom it would inch forward, allowing them to take maybe one or two scoots towards their destination. From where she stood, however, she could not see the entrance or even the name of the ride for which they waited to ride. “Anyway,” she continued at an appropriate volume, “we’ve been standing here for, what, forty-five minutes? What the hell even is this?”

“Oh, that’s an easy one! This is…uh…” Lena turned around in search of a sign of some sort, disappointed to find naught in sight. She put a hand to her face, smearing some of the paint as she racked her brain for the name. “Huh! Guess I can’t really remember.”

“So,” Sombra began, strumming her nails against the back of her phone, “we’ve been waiting in this longass line for who knows how long to get on some mystery roller coaster? Shit could be lame for all we know! This could just be another waste-of-time ride.”

Lena crossed her arms and pouted. “Whaddya mean ‘another’? Aren’tcha havin fun?”

Sombra shrugged. “For the most part, yeah, but some of the things we’ve done have been pretty lame.”

“Oh yeah?” Lena challenged.  Like what?”

“Like that animal shit we just came from, and that lil elephant with the giant ears from earlier. They kinda sucked Lena.” Sombra could see the pout growing on her girlfriend’s face and decided to simmer, not wanting to incite any unnecessary conflict, however harmless it may be. “Besides, I really want to get on a big ride. You’ve been hyping them up for the past couple o’ days and I’m dyin’ to see if they’re actually any good.”

Running the paint from her hands, Lena turned to Sombra and beamed, “Ah that’s right! Hold on!” And just as quickly as she spoke she was gone, blinking out of the line and off to find a sign or map or  _ something _ that could put a name to this mystery ride.

Lena returned minutes later with a creased map of Disney World and two corn dogs in the other. Sombra had hardly moved since she left. “I found a map! And I talked to this nice Disney World employee who circled this ride for us on it!” she exclaimed, awkwardly shaking it up and down in her hand in an attempt to unfold it.

Sombra watched this for a moment, then expectantly held her hand out for the map; she wasn’t at all shocked when Lena handed her the corn dog instead. “The map, ya goof,” she said, gently pushing away Lena’s corndog hand. Upon receiving the map, she briskly scanned the buildings and structures until she found the one encircled in red marker. She scoffed mentally, doting on the sloppy penmanship of the employee Lena found before reading the name of the ride. “Says here it’s the—” Sombra gasped in disbelief and brought the map closer to her eyes. “Holy shit, Lena! Holy fucking shit! How’d you know I wanted to go on Space Mountain?”

Lena grinned proudly, twirling her corn dog between her fingers. “I know a thing or two about your taste, love! I figured you’d want to go on this one.” Truth is, Lena had no idea Sombra wanted to go on Space Mountain, but she wasn’t about to pass up a chance to impress her girlfriend.

The two passed the next hour immersed in conversation. Sombra’s headache was no more, and her mood had improved immensely. Before they knew it, they were next in line. Lena dropped her backpack by the employee at the control station and needlessly blinked into her seat. Sombra followed suit, practically materializing beside her. She was vibrating in her seat, she was so excited.

“Please keep your arms and legs in the car while the ride is in motion, no flash photography, no…” the employee droned on and on with her obligatory roller coaster safety speech. Sombra and Lena held hands excitedly as the car shifted forward, slowly at first as it was pushed up one of the many inclines the two were soon to encounter.

The car came to a slow stop and remained atop the first hill for a few seconds, prompting Sombra to mutter, “Oh, God, I know this isn’t all—” Oh but it certainly wasn’t, for the car dropped before she could even finish her sentence. She and Lena screamed almost simultaneously as the car quite literally went from zero to one hundred and sped along the tracks, flinging them up and down and all around whilst zooming past an array of tiny multi-colored lights. This was it. This was the big ride that Sombra wanted to experience, and boy was she loving it.

In a matter of minutes, however, the car began to slow down. A tinge of disappointment settled deep within their hearts—the ride was over. Lena sighed, wishing she and Sombra could go on it one more time but knowing that the employee would not permit such a thing. As she stretched her arms above her head, an idea came to her. “Hey Sombra! Could you—” She stopped herself mid-sentence. Asking her girlfriend to hack the roller coaster so they could go on it again? That’d probably be insulting.

Sombra, who had just finished hacking the control board with her hacker hands, whipped her head to Lena. “Huh? Did you call me?” Instead of coming to a stop as it was originally supposed to, the car continued to move forward, much to the employee’s displeasure.

“Wow. You totally read my mind,” Lena beamed in shock. And so, the two continued to ride Space Mountain again and again and again until they got tired of it and decided to catch another ride. Several Disney World employees and mechanics crowded around the control pad, trying to figure out why it wasn’t working earlier. 

Now strolling out to the general Disney World grounds hand-in-hand, the two searched for a lamp, as it was getting dark outside and they couldn’t read their map without light. Lena reached around to get her backpack but grabbed nothing but air. “Ah, shit,” she cursed, holding her head in her hands. She felt like a fool.

“What’s up?” Sombra responded, mildly concerned.

“I…left my backpack with all our stuff in it back at the ride,” replied Lena, ashamed of herself and her apparently poor memory.

Sombra blinked, then sighed. “It’s all good. Let’s just go get it back before someone snatches it.”


End file.
